characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ribbon Girl
Ribbon Girl 'is a playable character in the fighting game ''ARMS. She is not only a popular ARMS fighter, but also a famous singer. She is known as "The Airess", and her fighting style is mostly aerial based. Background Ribbon Girl is a famous pop star and ARMS fighter from Ribbonics Recods. After entering the Grand Prix, she promised her fans a live performance in the Ribbon Ring. Powers & Abilities * '''Extensive Reach: '''Like all fighters in ARMS, Ribbon Girl can extend her arms to great lengths. * '''Aerial Movement: '''Ribbon Girl has amazing aerial movement, as she can jump up to four times and can air dash twice. She also falls quickly. * '''Different Hands: '''Ribbon Girl has multiple hands at her disposal, in which she can have many different playstyles. * '''Shield: '''Ribbon Girl can create a shield that blockes attacks, although if it is broken her arms will be disabled for a couple of seconds. Equipment * '''Sparkies: '''Glove-style hands that can be charged with electricity. When charged, she can disble electronics that she hits for a short amount of time. * '''Poppers: '''Multi-shot style of hands that can be charged to gain a wind attribute. When charged, they will blow away opponents in the direction of the punch. * '''Slapamanders: '''Snake-like hands that can be charged with fire. When charged, they will knock down opponents and set them on fire. They are also good at hitting opponents while dodging. Feats Strength * Can damage, knock around, lift, and throw heavy opponents; such as Mechanica who is 1202 lb (545 kg). * She can break stone pillars and glass tubes. Speed * Ribbon Girl is able to dodge attacks from the fastest characters in the game. Durabilty * Can take hits from strong characters like Mechanica and Master Mummy. * She is thrown into walls, stone pillars, and glass tubes without any lasting physical affects. * She has been burned, electricuted, hit by explosions, frozen, and poisoned without lasting or permanent affects. Skill * Can take down any opponent in the game. * She is an incredibly skilled singer and dancer (theser are, in fact, her highest stats in game.) Weaknesses * '''Disabled Arms: '''Her robotic arms can be disable temporarily by electric attacks. * '''Astraphobia: Ribbon Girl is revealed to be afraid of lightning, despite the fact that she uses electric based weapons. * '''Small Size: '''Ribbon Girl is one of the smaller characters in the game, in both heighth wise and arm girth wise. Fun Facts * Ribbon Girl was one of the first characters revealed, as well as Spring Man, Master Mummy, Ninjara, and Mechanica. ** She was also one of the original characters in the game, along with the five stated above, Twintelle, Min min, Helix, Kid Cobra, and Byte & Barq. * She is voiced by Momoka Kawasaki, and she has sung the main theme Category:ARMS Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Video Game Characters